


Hellfire, Rain Fire

by WholesomeHoli



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholesomeHoli/pseuds/WholesomeHoli
Summary: Once a year. It was every goddamn year. Those bastard angels rain down from what sinners called Heaven. Anyone who was stupid enough to go outside the comforts of their home was given an automatic death. Well, unless you were Alastor, or anyone with enough balls.
Relationships: Alastor & Husk & Niffty (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor & Niffty (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Husk & Niffty (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 225





	Hellfire, Rain Fire

Once a year. It was every goddamn year. Those bastard angels rain down from what sinners called Heaven. Anyone who was stupid enough to go outside the comforts of their home was given an automatic death. Well, unless you were Alastor, or anyone with enough balls.

Husk and Niffty never complained or freak out when the Radio Demon stepped out; they knew he could handle himself. (Husk honestly thought this was like a normal tuesday for Al.) However, Husk would cautiously watch from the window, but Alastor would always move too far for him to see. The screams wouldn’t calm his conscience. So the two subordinates would sit anxiously waiting for their leader. 

When the door opened, screams were louder and radio static built the suspense even worse than it already was. A smiling Alastor stood there. Blood painting his cheek. He practically waltzed into the room; his smile never fading. Husk was nervous to see Alastor pull out a spear the exterminators use. Had he known how Alastor obtained the item, he would’ve puked right on the clean floors. The deer demon placed the spear into Husk’s paws. Husk immediately dropped it. Alastor took this as Husk rejecting his gift causing him to frown.

“What’s wrong, my dear?” Alastor spoke a little too loud, “This spear is a gift! Why don’t you accept it?”

“This,” Husk gestured to the weapon; he curled away from the blade, “Is a demon-killing machine. What the fuck am I going to use it for? Letter opening?”

“Husker, my old chap, this mighty fine weapon is perfect for your protection! Think about it! No demon is going to want to mess with one of my most cherished friends!” Alastor’s frown turned up, and the radio static stopped. “You wouldn’t want to make a friend sad after giving you a wonderful gift, now would you?”

Husk sighed. He looked to Niffty for advice, but she just shrugged and moved to Alastor’s side.  _ The things I do for that kid, and all I get is a pissed off deer demon with a weird love language and abandonment issues.  _ He picked the spear up- avoiding the tip at all costs.

“Alright, I’ll take your god-damned spear.” 

Alastor’s devilish smile moved into one where he seemed satisfied. No creepy stuff; just normal, overly cheerfully, puppy love Al. Meaning Husk did something right and said what the overlord wanted to hear.

“Excellent, my dear!” Alastor patted Niffty head, “Now, the day isn’t over yet! Niffty! Fetch us all the champagne and glasses! Me and Husker will be at the balcony!”

Alastor moved the cat demon to the balcony. Husk remained by the door, clutching the spear close with an eyebrow quirked; Alastor moved to the railings admiring the falling angels and the blood shed. Alastor took quick notice of his friend’s weariness. His arm extended to grab the cat demon and pulled him close. He rubbed his head against the top of Husk’s fur-ridden head. Husk slowly loosened up and a low purr filled the, already, noisy air. 


End file.
